Dudosa amistad
by AlesSa EvaNs
Summary: "-Eso es un:"no me importan..."–susurró a la chica que estaba en su otro costado, la cual asintió.-¡Ey, las puedo oír!–dijo mientras se acercaba más a su meister -¡Y si me importas!Tú eres...mmm…(*Nervioso*)-¡SITUACION INCOMODA AAAAAAA!-Puso su mano en su cara alejándolo un poco (demasiado)-¡Mejor cállate!"Es la historia que me toco vivir, y decidí hacer un fic. No me odien!:'D


Dudosa amistad

_- Eso es un: "no me importan..."– susurró a la chica que estaba en su otro costado, la cual asintió._

_- ¡Ey, las puedo oír! – dijo mientras se acercaba más a su meister - ¡Y si me importas! Tú eres...mmm… (*Nervioso*)_

_- ¡SITUACION INCOMODA AAAAAAA! - Puso su mano en su cara alejándolo un poco (demasiado) - ¡Mejor cállate y no me digas nada! Te perdoné, ¡YA!_

_Es la historia que me tocó vivir con unos amigos a los cuales adoro…y como no me dicen nada referente a que significa el "especial" en una amistad…decidí hacer un fic referente a eso jajaja_

_Díganme ustedes que creen, si opinan lo mismo que yo o qué onda microonda jajaja xD_

_(No te enojes __**pliz**__, jajaja xD)_

Death City por la noche, todo está tranquilo, bueno, casi todo. En un punto de la ciudad se vislumbra la luz de un departamentito de donde provienen música alegre acompañada de risas y murmullo de varias voces. Era la fiesta de bienvenida de Soul. Había ido a una misión de infiltración de casi un mes con las demás death scythe sin Maka, motivo que les dio chance de organizarle una fiesta sorpresa para su regreso. La fiesta estuvo buenísima, todos la pasaron bien. Al finalizar la fiesta, Tsubaki llevaba a rastras al dios peliazul, que entre murmullos inentendibles, murmuraba que superaría a los dioses y que su osito Teddy seguro y pasaba frío, apremiando a Tsubaki que se apure, cosa que la chica procuraba, más por vergüenza ajena que otra cosa. Sabía que si su técnico sabía al día siguiente lo que dijo entraría en shock. Chrona llevó al joven shinigami a su casa. Se había empeñado en tomar 8 vasos de tequila, 8 de whisky y 8 devodka, todo por la simetría. Si ella no lo paraba el seguiría hasta completar 8 bebidas diferentes, y no sabría cómo lidiar con eso. Patty se quedó profundamente dormida, y Liz no tenía corazón para despertarle. También volvían de un viaje después de mucho, motivo por el cual Maka le ofreció que se quedaran ahí esa noche, teniendo en cuenta el estado de Kid. La Thompson aceptó gustosa y de paso ayudó a su amiga a poner la casa en orden nuevamente. Hablaban de todo un poco, de sus series favoritas, de los actores…en fin, cosas de mujeres.

- Nosotros también les extrañamos Liz, ¡muchísimo! – Le decía la peliceniza a su amiga - ¿Cuánto tiempo fue, más de un mes?

- Algo así –se quedó pensando – creo que un poco más tal vez. O menos.

– Pero no importa. ¿Viste la serie Boys Before Flowers? Esta buenísima – le comentó a la rubia.

- Me llegaron a hablar, pero aún no pude ver, tengo una por terminar aun.

- Actúa Lee Min Ho –le susurra suavecito con una sonrisa demoniaca.

- ¡Lee Min Ho es genial! ¡Es mi chico coreano favorito! – le grita una eufórica Liz con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

- ¡El mío también! Mi chico favorito japonés es Teppei Koike! Pero Lee es tan :Q_ - literalmente deja caer un poco de baba - Y más con el pelo largo!

Ellas seguían enfrascadas en su conversación hasta que la rubia se dio cuenta que no habían visto a Soul por ningún lado.

- ¿Y Soul, Maka?

- No lo sé. Se habrá ido a acostar…

- ¿Duerme en esa cama? Pues estará en modo invisible, porque en la cama no está

- …

- ¿Maka?

- Ese baka…- se empezaba a asomar el enojo en su mirada pero recobró rápido la compostura – después verá cuando lo que le espera.

Como la rubia no quería que se desquitara con ella, cambió de tema rápidamente. Estaban arreglando los últimos detalles cuando oyeron la puerta que se cerraba.

- ¿Soul?

- Ya estoy aquí chicas, ¿pasó algo?

-¡Maka-Chop! – fue todo el saludo que recibió – Baka, estábamos mejor cuando estabas desaparecido.

- ¡Auhh! Eso me dolió pecho-plano – dijo sobándose la cabeza, tirado en el piso a causa del golpe - ¿Por qué me pegas?

-¿Quieres otro? – dijo alzando el libro.

- Noo no nono, - incorporándose lo más veloz que pudo - ya te dejo.

- ¿De dónde vienes Soul? – le preguntó Liz con una sonrisa malvada. Parecía disfrutar del espectáculo – No habrás estado en otro lado _festejando_, ¿o sí…? – Si, en verdad que lo estaba disfrutando.

- ¿Qué dices? Por favor, escúchate – puso los ojos en blanco – no es _cool_ dejar una fiesta que te hacen tus amigos para ir a "_festejar"_ como dices – trató de ser lo más convincente que pudo.

Pero esa rubia estaba feliz con la actuación y se prestaba para alargar la historia que, para Soul, no había motivos.

- ¿Y esas manchas rosas, moradas y rojas son fruto de mi imaginación? – Oh, pobre de él, ella lo estaba mandando a la horca con una sonrisa - ¿Qué decís, Maka?

- Maka por favor, pero si estas manchas son de…

Recibió un escobazo acompañado de un "vete" que, aunque se dijo en un murmullo, daba escalofríos.

Fue a sentarse cómodamente en el sofá hacia una esquina, llevando su cabeza atrás. ¿Por qué el Maka-chop? Y el escobazo tampoco entendía. Según él no había hecho nada, encima regresaba recién de un lugar que no era precisamente vacacional. No era el trato que creía merecer. Y sólo eran manchas de un jugo que le derramaron. Estaba mejor afuera. Estaba tan absorto en estos pensamientos hasta que sintió un golpecito en el muslo. Era Maka que se sentaba a lado suyo.

- Ey, ¡no ignores a Liz! ¿Que no te importamos?

- No es eso. –Se acomodó mejor en su sitio - Es que me inculparon de algo que no hice.¡No merezco ser víctima de Maka-Chops, escobazos e injurias injustificadas!

- Eso es un: "no me importan..." – susurró a la chica que estaba en su otro costado, la cual asintió.

- ¡Ey, las puedo oír! – dijo mientras se acercaba más a su meister - ¡Y si me importas! Tú eres...mmm… (*Nervioso*)

- ¡SITUACION INCOMODA AAAAAAA! - Puso su mano en su cara alejándolo un poco (demasiado) - ¡Mejor cállate y no me digas nada! Te perdoné, ¡YA!

- Auh! Ok... – dijo con la mano de Maka aún por su cara – yo sólo… -¿Eso era un sonrojo?

-Mmmm... – tartamudeaba la peliceniza - ¡YA QUIERO LEER TU HISTORIA LIZ! SEGUROQUEESTARÁINTERESANTE – dijo escupiendo las palabras toda de una y casi sin respirar.

- Ihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh– exclamó Liz tapándose la boca ignorando a su amiga –Souul... ¿¡qué es Maka para ti!? Jajajajaj soy curiosa.

Esa rubia hija de…su mamá, ¿no tenía otra persona a quien molestar? ¿Quién la invitó? Ellos, pequeño detalle que se le olvidó al albino.

- Soul, ¿porque "te importa"? ¿Es especial? ¿En qué sentido? – la chica disfrutaba viendo el sonrojo salvaje en el rostro de ambos y le brillaban los ojos. Y Soul la odiaba - Jajaja Dios…me da la misma sensación que cuando leo mis lemon o BL! Jajajajaj xD – ella reía y ellos sólo miraban sus manos, parecían realmente interesantes – hableeen jajaj xD ¿Tienen algo que decir? No me digan que ustedesss…juju – miró maliciosamente a los dos tapándose la boca teatralmente con tres dedos mientras los miraba. Ellos estaban con la boca abierta al entender lo que trataba de insinuar.

- ¡Q-UE COSA-AS PREGUNTAS LIZ! – Tartamudeó nervioso

- S-SI C-COMO SE TE O-CURRE – agregó la peliceniza bien incomoda - ¿¡Y-YA VEZ LO QUE CAUSASTE BAKA!? – dijo golpeando a su compañero en la boca del estomago.

- ¡ohu! ¡Mi estómago! – Dijo con el poco aliento que tenía – Maka, ¡ESO NO ES _COOL_!

- No soy nada más que su amiga – sentenció cruzando los brazos, haciendo puchero y cerrando los ojos - ¡Dejémoslo así!

- Yo no dije nada de nada – dijo a su amiga con cara angelical, riendo aún de la reacción de los dos - pregunte nomas, así para que complete su frase pues… - vio la cara de súplica del chico y decidió que ya era suficiente… por ahora - Maka, - miró a la nombrada - no dije que NO fueras "solo" su amiga, si entendiste otra cosa, no sé. Pero eso sí, caíste solita, jajajajaj mMm...

Se compadeció de Soul, había recibido muchos golpes solo para su diversión personal, aunque ella también daba golpes en el estomago cuando **necesitaba** que se callen.  
- Ok, ok. Ya no pregunto más por el bien de tu integridad – le dijo al albino que por primera vez en la noche sentía que podía respirar – Maka, ¿puedo tomar una ducha por fa? Siento que la mugre vino a mí en un segundo.

- C-claro, pasa nomás.

Entre risitas, Liz va a la habitación de Maka, y cuando pasa frente a Soul le susurra al oído: después hablamos tú y yo tendido y relajado, escuchas... - y se alejó con una sonrisita maquiavélica.

Soul y Maka ven como ésta se aleja de ellos. Una vez que ya no oyen sus pisadas suspiran un poco más relajados.

- Soul…

- ¿Mmm?

- Sobre lo que le dijiste a Liz… - apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Que con eso – dijo secamente mirando a otro lado para que ella no viera su sonrojo.

- ¿Qué soy para ti? – Lo miró sonrojada y agregó en un susurro – dímelo ahora que ya se fue.

El solo sonrió – baka ¿En serio no te diste cuenta? – se acercó más a ella que sólo negó nerviosa con la cabeza – pues… Ven que te lo muestro – le dijo despacito antes de tirarse encima de ella, prácticamente acostándola en el sofá.

- ¡Soul! – fue todo lo que se escucho.

Mientras en otra habitación no lejos de ahí se encontraba una rubia sonriendo dando golpecitos inaudibles al marco de la puerta.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Bueno, mejor hago lo que dije. Y tu – mirando a su hermana profundamente dormida – mejor ni despiertes, ¿vale?

Le dio un beso a la mejilla y fue a prepararse la tina, imaginando que los de la sala necesitarían su tiempo y ella se los daría.

**Jajaja, bueno, hasta que dice que no hará nada por la integridad de su amigo es como me tocó vivir, el resto es lo que (en mi imaginación, aclaro) pudo pasar…o podría aun jajaja, quien sabe…Y queda a criterio de la imaginación de cada uno lo que pasó entre esos dos.**

**¿Qué me dicen? ¿Parece que son "solo amigos" o no?**

**Espero que les guste! N.n**

**(Y espero que ustedes dos no me odieeen (*n*)**


End file.
